Voice Of My Heart
"'Voice of My Heart" (마음으로..) is a song by INFINITE, and the fifth track in their second mini album, Evolution. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 마주보고 하려던 그 말 차마 하지 못 했던 그 말 나 전하지도 못한 채 또 떠나 이 자리에 혼자 두고 떠나가네 지켜볼 수 밖에 난.. 또 참아볼 수 밖에 나.. 이 곳에서 널 기다려 아쉬움만 남긴 채 또 멀어진대도 두 눈을 감은 채 말해 나 소리 없이 불러본다 그대 지금 기억하며 불러본다 그대 잊으려고 노력해도 그대 내 맘 같지 않은걸 알면서도 말해주지 못했던 그 말 사랑해.. 차마 내지 못했던 그말 나 전하지도 못한 채 또 떠나 이 자리에 혼자 두고 멀어지네 기다릴 수 밖에 난.. 눈 감아볼 수 밖에 나.. 이 곳에서 나 멈춰서서 아쉬움만 남긴 채 너 멀어진대도 두 손을 모은 채 말해 나 소리 없이 불러본다 그대 지금 기억하며 불러본다 그대 비우려고 노력해도 그대 니 맘 여기 없는걸 알면서도 불러본다 마음으로 말해본다 그대 지금 혹시라도 돌아올까 내게 내 맘 같지 않겠지만 그대 돌아온다면 혹시라도 마주칠까봐 나 오늘도 들리지도 않을 목소리 외치죠 들을리 없는데 계속해서 부르죠 텅빈 공책에 써 내려갔던 우리의 이야기 그대가 찢어져서 혼자 남게 됐어 그대가 없는 집에서는 할 일도 없어 난 벌써 다 잊었을 그대를 다 알기에 내 방 안에 있는 그대 흔적들을 애써 또 지워요 마음으로 말해본다 그대 지금 혹시라도 돌아올까 내게 내 맘 같지 않겠지만 그대 돌아온다면 (돌아온다면) 혹시라도 마주칠까봐 (마주칠까봐) 기다려.. 혹시라도 마주칠까봐 기다려.. |-|Romanization= majubogo haryeodeon geu mal chama haji mot haetdeon geu mal na jeonhajido motan chae tto tteona i jarie honja dugo tteonagane jikyeobol su bakke nan.. tto chamabol su bakke na.. i goseseo neol gidaryeo aswiumman namgin chae tto meoreojindaedo du nuneul gameun chae malhae na sori eobsi bulleobonda geudae jigeum gieokhamyeo bulleobonda geudae ijeuryeogo noryeokhaedo geudae nae mam gatji anheungeol almyeonseodo malhaejuji motaetdeon geu mal saranghae.. chama naeji motaetdeon geumal na jeonhajido motan chae tto tteona i jarie honja dugo meoreojine gidaril su bakke nan.. nun gamabol su bakke na.. i goseseo na meomchwoseoseo aswiumman namgin chae neo meoreojindaedo du SG/WH soneul moeun chae malhae na sori eobsi bulleobonda geudae jigeum gieokhamyeo bulleobonda geudae biuryeogo noryeokhaedo geudae ni mam yeogi eomneungeol almyeonseodo bulleobonda maeumeuro malhaebonda geudae jigeum hoksirado doraolkka naege nae mam gatji anketjiman geudae SG/WH doraondamyeon hoksirado majuchilkkabwa na oneuldo deullijido anheul moksori HY/DW oechijyo deureulli eomneunde gyesokhaeseo HY/DW bureujyo teongbin gongchaege sseo naeryeogatdeon uriui HY/DW iyagi geudaega jjijeojyeoseo honja namge HY/DW dwaesseo eomneun jibeseoneun hal ildo eobseo HY/DW nan beolsseo da ijeosseul geudaereul da algie nae bang ane inneun geudae heunjeokdeureul aesseo tto HY/DW jiwoyo SG/WH maeumeuro malhaebonda geudae jigeum SG/WH hoksirado doraolkka naege SG/WH nae mam gatji anketjiman geudae doraondamyeon (doraondamyeon) hoksirado majuchilkkabwa (majuchilkkabwa) gidaryeo.. hoksirado majuchilkkabwa gidaryeo. |-|English= The words I wanted to say in front of you the words I couldn’t say Without the chance to say them you left me alone in this place All I can do is watch, all I can do is hold on, and wait for you here You’ve gotten farther away leaving only regrets, say it with both eyes closed I call out without sound, I call out remembering you I try forgetting you, knowing you don’t share my feelings The words I couldn’t say to you…I love you. The words I couldn’t bring myself to say Without the chance to say them you’re leaving me alone here and going farther away All I can do is wait, all I can do is close my eyes, and I’m stopped here You’ve gotten farther away leaving only regrets, say it with both your hands together I call out without sound I call out remembering you I try to empty myself of you, knowing your mind isn’t here I say it with my mind, thinking that maybe you’ll come back to me You don’t share my feelings, but if you came back I might run into you I yell out again today knowing that my voice won’t be heard You won’t hear me, but I keep calling Written on an empty notebook, Our story I’ve become alone after you ripped it apart In a house without you, there’s nothing to do I know that you’ll already have forgotten about me I try to erase traces of you in my room I say it with my mind, thinking that maybe you’ll come back to me You don’t share my feelings, but if you came back I might run into you I wait… I wait thinking that I may run into you.. Category:Songs